


Lan Zhan, now?

by YouAreMySecret



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Established Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Female Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Female Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Female Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Gen, Horny Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Horny Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Shameless Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/ Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Shameless Smut, Shameless Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Soft Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Top Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Bottom Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, WangXian, WangXian Being Horny, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMySecret/pseuds/YouAreMySecret
Summary: Lan Wangji is horny and Wei Wuxian is hopeless. They are both shameless and smitten. A short Fem!WangXian oneshot.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Lan Zhan, now?

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji were casually strolling on a park for their weekly date. Despite holding hands, Wei Wuxian was walking ahead of Lan Wangji and thus Wanji can see Wei Ying's hair as it sways with the warm autumn breeze. 

Suddenly, Wangji stopped which made her tug at Wei Ying's hand, cutting Wei Ying's comforting chatter. Turning back, Wei Ying looked at Hanguang-Jun in question, "What is it, Lan Zhan?" Wangji stared at her love's beautiful eyes and blurted out, "I'm horny."

Wei Ying suddenly felt her breast tingle. Just two words form Hanguang-Jun made heat pool in her belly. "Now?" Wei Ying replied. "Mn," Wangji affirmed. "Can I have a taste?" Wangji pleaded with those soft hypnotizing eyes of hers.

Wei Wuxian, with all her might, tried to resist. But alas, her constant need for Wangji and her desire to fulfil all her love's wishes won her over. 

Wei Ying pulls Lan Zhan to the side to try and find a secluded area where they found a bench pressed on the side of a wall. Wei Wuxian sits on the backrest and leans on the wall. She opens her legs, pulls her skirt up and moves her panties aside and motions to Lan Zhan, "Well, go on."

Without hesitation, Lan Wangji seats on the bench, presses her hands on Wei Ying's thighs to keep them open, and dives in. She starts licking Wei Yung's folds, fondling her clit and eventually pulling it with her teeth till Wei Ying's clit is all swollen and can easily be seen atop her bundled panties. 

Wangji attacks her like a starving lion and all the while Wei Ying mewls like a broken kitten. Her hands alternating between kneading her nipples over her shirt and pulling Hanguang-Jun's hair in between her thighs.

After Wei Ying cums for a second time, with Wangji licking up her juices, Wangji takes off Wei Yung's panties, puts it in her pocket and drops a chaste kiss on Wei Yung's pussy before closing her thighs. "There, all good," Hanguangjun hums.

"All good? That was so hot, Lan Zhan you beast!" Wei Ying whisper shouts as she's coming down from her high. "I hope you're not horny now."

"Never. I can never be satisfied without you, Wei Ying." replies Hanguang-Jun. "I just needed you to rest. I can go again in a while."

"What? But we have a movie to watch!?!" Wei Ying utters.

"I know. That's why I made it easy for you," Lan Wangji says as she pulls out Wei Ying's panties from her pocket and holds it up for Wei Ying to see. 

"Later?" Wei Ying asks. "Mn," Wangji replies.

"Now who's the shameless one?" Wei Ying says as she stands and says it right in front of Hanguang-Jun's face.

"Wei Ying is. And she's all mine," Lan Wangji says as she pecks Wei Ying's lips and holds her hand to take them back to the main road of the park where they were to stroll before heading out to the movies for another round of shameless fun.

WangXian Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, this is my first attempt at writing a Fem!WangXian sweet smut one shot. I just miss them.  
> Please let me know how I did. Thank you!


End file.
